Adeus Bella !
by JuuTeixeira Cullen
Summary: Song-Fic de Bella/Edward. Quando Edward deixa Bella, este sofre de um terrivel desgosto. No livro fala de como ela se sentiu, mas nao como ele ficou. Por tanto escrevo eu Musica lindissima, vao ver. Reviews ? ;


- Edward. Edward. Edward ! Edward ! Edward ! EDWARD !  
Ouço-te a gritar por mim. Vejo-te a correr. Se podesse, enundaria esta floresta.  
Oh Bella ! Para com isso e volta para casa ! Por favor !

_If I should stay_  
_I would only be in your way._  
_So I'll go but I know_  
_I'll think of you_  
_Every step of the way._

_(Se eu ficasse _  
_Eu apenas estaria em teu caminho_  
_Então eu vou, mas eu sei_  
_Que eu pensarei em ti a cada passo do caminho)_

Eu nao posso ficar ! Só ficarias pior !  
Depois do Jasper te ter atacado, eu nunca mais me perdoei...  
Se nao nos tivessemos cruzado, se eu nao me tivesse apaixonado...  
Tu estarias a salvo, saudavel e feliz.

_And I will always love you._  
_I will always love you._

_(E eu sempre amarei você_  
_Sempre amarei você)_

Caramba Bella, eu amo-te tanto ! Nao me consigo imaginar sem ti !  
Tu tornaste-te demasiado importante para mim...  
Volto para casa a chorar. ( Nao chorar mesmo, mas enfim )  
Espero que já estejas em casa, por esta altura. Nao quero que continues por ai sozinha.  
Começa a escurecer, e é perigoso.

_You,_  
_My Darling you.._

_Bitter sweet memories,_  
_That is all I'm taking with me._  
_so goodbye, please don't cry._  
_We both know I'm not what you, you need._

_(Você meu querido, você_

_Doces Lembranças_  
_É tudo que estou levando comigo_  
_Portanto, adeus_  
_Por favor, não chore_  
_Porque nós dois sabemos que_  
_Eu não sou o que você, você precisa...)_

É ridiculo, eu estar-me a preocupar com a tua segurança agora, quando fui eu quem te colocou em maior perigo.  
Sim, é verdade... Sempre fui eu a maior fonte de perigo em teu redor... Sempre eu...  
Eu nao sirvo para ti... Nao sirvo mesmo...  
Nao quero que chores, por favor. Nao quero ouvir-te chorar por mim.  
Quero que sigas com a tua vida e me esqueças para sempre...  
Claro que eu nunca te esquecerei, mas isso é problema meu...

_And I will always love you._  
_I will always love you._

_(E eu sempre amarei você_  
_Sempre amarei você)_

Para sempre me lembrarei de ti... Posso ir até ah China, ao Polo Norte, seja onde for, que nunca te esquecerei.  
Mas o importante é tu me esqueças.  
Agora que me lembro dos nossos momentos felizes, sinto uma dor no meu peito, semelhante ah dor que senti quando estava a ser transformado, mas ainda maior.  
Nunca pensei em perder-te, mas mesmo que pensasse, aposto que nunca imaginaria que era assim tao doloroso.  
Isabella Swan, se soubesses, imaginasses sequer o quanto te amo...  
Uma vez disses-te que me amavas, e eu repondi-te: "Estas a comparar um simples arvore ah dimensao de uma floresta." Mas nao é bem assim.  
É como uma gota de agua, para todos os ocenos.

_I hope life treats you kind_  
_And I hope you'll have_  
_All you dreamed of._  
_and I do wish you joy_  
_And happiness._  
_But above all this, I wish you love._

_(Eu espero que a vida te trate bem_  
_E espero que você tenha tudo que sonhou_  
_E desejo, pra você prazer e felicidade_  
_Mas, acima disso tudo, eu desejo pra você amor)_

Oh Bella, por favor, cuida-te !  
Estou a afastar-me de ti e a dilecerar o meu coraçao por que te quero ver bem.  
Se ainda tivesse alma, ela estaria desfeita.  
Bella, minha Bella...

_And I will always love you._  
_I will always love you_  
_I will always love you..._

_(E eu sempre amarei você_  
_Eu sempre amarei você _  
_Eu sempre amarei você...)_

Eu, Edward Cullen, amo-te, Isabella Swan, com todas as forças do meu ser.  
Agora e para sempre.  
Até que a morte nos volte a unir.

* * *

**Ola pessoal ! **

**Eu estava ah procura de uma musica, para fazer uma Song-Fic, quando me deparo com esta.  
"I will always love you" de Whitney Houston**

**O titulo pareceu-me bonito, e carreguei para ver qual era.**

**So vos posso dizer que tinha o portatil inundado assim que acabei de ouvir a musica e ler a traduçao em simultaneo.  
Sei que nao parece nada demais, assim escrita, mas vao ao Youtube e procurem.  
Ouçam com atençao. É uma musica linda e a Whitney é uma optima cantora.**

**Agora, reviews ? ;)**

**Beijinhos,**

**JuuTeixeira Cullen.**


End file.
